


More Than You'll Ever Know

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [5]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tries to deal with Noah's sham marriage to Ameera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You'll Ever Know

Luke had never known true heartbreak until tonight. Watching Noah… _his_ Noah… marry Ameera had been devastating. Luke honestly didn’t know how he managed to hold it together…to stand there next to Noah as his best man no less…and watch him marry a woman. Slowly and sadistically his heart was shredded as he listened to Noah say his vows…vows that Luke had written…words about love being a gift, sharing a life together. Luke never imagined how his own words would cause him such agony.

But Luke held it together. He didn’t cry. He stood by Noah’s side, putting on his bravest front. No one could see that inside he was slowly dying. Right before his eyes Noah was legally becoming someone else’s. What had started out seeming like a crazy sort of adventure …a way to pull a fast one over on the government and protect Ameera from returning to the horrors of Iraq had quickly become a sobering reality for Luke, especially after he had to sign Noah’s marriage certificate. Not as his spouse but as his witness.

Luke wished he was able to sleep. He desperately wanted this awful night behind him. But he had laid in bed for hours just staring up at the ceiling, trying so hard not to dwell on the fact that Noah was _married_. Finally, he went downstairs into the kitchen hoping that a glass of milk or a snack might help the situation.

But when he opened the refrigerator the first thing he saw were a couple of slices of the wedding cake sitting on the top shelf. Luke’s blood boiled.

_No!_

He snatched the plate from the refrigerator and promptly dumped its contents into the trash. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he remembered Noah’s hand on top of Ameera’s, cutting their wedding cake.

How did he manage to laugh during dinner, acting as if everything was just dandy? Because it sure as hell wasn’t! And had he actually made a toast before dinner welcoming them into the family?

Well, Luke wanted her out of Noah’s life.

Now.

_He was mine. He was mine._

__  
**Was.**  


Before they had turned in for the night they’d spoken of having their own marriage certificate. Noah promised. But how could that happen when he was married to someone else?

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. _It will happen. I just have to have faith._

He and Noah had decided this was the right thing…that they’d be “saving a life.” Noah had assured him that this wasn’t some twisted way for him to go back into the closet. The marriage would be in name only. And Luke would never forget Noah’s reassuring words, _“I love you more than you’ll ever know. And nothing will change that…not this marriage, not anything else.”_

But how could he have faith when Noah didn’t even kiss him goodnight? His marriage was only a few hours old and everything was completely different.

 _Maybe he won’t kiss me as long he is… **married**_ , Luke thought in horror.

Luke slumped against the island in the kitchen, burying his face in his hands and wept. His body was ravaged by the intensity of his sobs. He’d never felt so lost and utterly alone.

“Luke?” Noah’s voice cut through the darkness.

Immediately Luke froze. Noah couldn’t see him like this. Luke straightened up, quickly turning his back to Noah, desperately praying that Noah couldn’t see the state he was in. “Yeah,” Luke replied, struggling to keep the sorrow out of his voice.

Luke could hear footsteps approaching him. “Are you okay?” Noah asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Look at me then.”

Luke turned, his face wet with tears. Noah’s blue eyes softened. “Oh, Luke,” he murmured.

Luke quickly wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” he quietly said, then forced a laugh. “I’m bawling like a little girl. How pathetic is that?” Unable to face Noah, Luke turned his back to him and tried his best to get his emotions in check.

A few moments later Noah’s hands were resting on Luke’s shoulders. “There’s nothing wrong with crying. It takes a real man to be able to show his emotions.”

“Yeah, I’m quite the stud,” he laughed bitterly.

Noah gently turned Luke around, gathering him in his arms. “You are an incredible man…putting your needs aside so that Ameera can…”

“Can we please just not talk about her?” Luke snapped. Damn…his words weren’t supposed to come out quite like that. He should have just stayed in bed and Noah would never have been the wiser.

“I’m sorry,” Noah said, releasing Luke from his embrace.

“Tonight was hard enough. I just can’t…” Luke’s voice trailed off.

“We did a good thing.”

“Did we?” Luke asked, titling his head to the side and staring intently at Noah. He tried to see if Noah actually believed it, because at the moment Luke certainly didn’t.

“So you think this was a mistake now?” Noah asked. There was a slight edge in his voice, which made Luke cringe. He didn’t want to fight with Noah now. Not when he felt like he was already losing him.

“Noah, I don’t know how think anymore. All I can do is feel. And I feel like I’ve lost you,” Luke said, blinking back the next wave of tears that were threatening.

Noah took Luke’s hands in his, gazing deeply into his eyes. “We’ve been over this,” he gently reminded his boyfriend. “This marriage is in name only…a mere formality. I don’t love her. _I love you, Luke Snyder._ That isn’t going to change…married or not.”

“I want to believe it,” Luke’s voice cracked.

“Come on,” Noah said, leading Luke into the parlor. He sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Luke dutifully sat down, allowing Noah to drape his arm around him and wipe some of the tears away with his thumb. “Talk to me, Luke,” he said softly. “Why are you so worried about us? We discussed this. I thought we were on the same page.”

“Everything seemed good in theory.”

“What changed?”

“I stood by your side and watched you marry someone else.”

“It’s not real,” Noah insisted.

“Oh you have a very real and official marriage certificate to prove that it is,” Luke countered sarcastically. He was starting to get a little bit frustrated that Noah didn’t seem to understand why this was hurting him so badly.

“Yes,” Noah sighed, “legally I am married, but my heart belongs to you.”

“I’m sorry, Noah, but it doesn’t feel that way right now,” Luke said, glancing away from Noah’s intense gaze. “ _Everything_ is different now. You can’t deny it!”

Noah grasped Luke’s chin, gently nudging it toward him so that he could see Luke’s eyes. “It hasn’t even been a full day yet. I don’t know what you think has changed between us. You’re still my boyfriend and I still love you.”

“You didn’t even kiss me goodnight,” Luke whispered, allowing his eyes to drop to his lap. “Grandma’s rules or not…we’ve ended every night since you’ve lived here with a kiss. I know it sounds stupid…”

“No, it doesn’t,” he admitted, brushing his fingers through Luke’s hair. “And the reason why I didn’t kiss you tonight was because I was afraid that once I started kissing you I wouldn’t be able to stop. When I was saying those vows…god, I wished I’d been saying them to you…that tonight was about us.”

“Show me,” Luke whispered, desperation seeping into this voice. “Show me that you’re still mine.”

Noah’s mouth crushed down against Luke’s, their teeth clanking together. The force of the kiss pushed Luke against the armrest of the sofa. Luke parted his lips, eagerly allowing himself to become consumed by Noah…possessed by Noah. Luke moaned into Noah’s mouth, sliding his tongue deeply inside. His hands trailed down Noah’s back, dipping inside his pajama pants and boxer briefs.

“Oh, Luke,” Noah groaned, raising his mouth slightly from Luke’s.

“You’re mine, Noah,” Luke breathed, cupping Noah’s bare ass. “Mine.”

“Always…always,” Noah murmured, caressing Luke’s cheek with his left hand.

Luke closed his eyes and sighed. This was more like it. He was with Noah and…

The sensation of a small strip of metal brushing briefly against Luke’s lips tore him from his reverie. He opened his eyes and grasped Noah’s hand. His thumb swept over the gold wedding band.

He promptly removed his other hand from Noah’s ass. “This isn’t right,” Luke whispered, unable to take his eyes off the ring on Noah’s finger.

He had lost Noah. “What?” he asked, but before Luke could answer Noah followed his gaze which was focused on the wedding band. He tugged the ring off and put it on the coffee table. “It doesn’t mean anything. As far as I’m concerned it’s just a piece of costume jewelry.”

Luke nodded absently, still staring at the ring. It was just a gold band...part of the charade…a mere prop in their lavish play. But Luke’s rationale was doing little to keep the tears that filled his eyes from spilling over.

“Don’t, Luke…please don’t…”

“I’m…I’m…”

Noah pressed his lips against Luke’s cheek, kissing and licking away the tears. He murmured words of love and reassurance as he bathed Luke’s face with kisses and caresses. Every fear and insecurity Luke had vanished with each kiss Noah bestowed on him. Noah loved him. He kept repeating it over and over.

“I love you so much, Noah,” he gasped, clinging tightly to his boyfriend. “I need you so badly…”

Noah pulled back slightly gazing from Luke’s eyes to the tent that had formed in his blue and green flannel pajamas. “I need you too,” he murmured, snaking his fingers underneath the elastic of the pants.

“Noah,” Luke groaned. He was torn between telling Noah that they needed to stop and urging him to continue.

Without a word, Noah tugged Luke’s pajama pants and boxers past his hips, exposing Luke’s hard cock. Luke expected to feel Noah’s hand wrap tightly around his shaft, but instead Noah grasped the base and leaned forward, swiping his tongue across the tip of Luke’s dick.

“Oh my…” Luke shuddered. Noah was going to give him a blow job right there in his grandmother’s parlor.

Noah tentatively licked the head, his tongue sweeping over the slit almost teasing it. The sensation was maddeningly delicious…like nothing he’d ever experienced in his life. Luke bit his lip to stifle his moan. He couldn’t believe he was actually letting Noah go down on him with a house full of people…his parents, his siblings, his grandmother, Noah’s…

Noah’s mouth engulfing the tip of his cock quickly pushed the last thought aside. His lips were wrapped so tightly around him, slowly working their way down his shaft. A whimper managed to escape from Luke’s lips. He snaked his fingers through Noah’s silky hair…not to urge him or guide him, just to remind Luke that Noah was really here with him giving him his very first blow job.

Noah wasn’t taking him too deep, but damn it still felt incredible. And just when Luke would think he was getting close to coming, Noah would ease up and place feathery kisses on the tip or along the shaft. Noah seemed to want to savor the experience just like Luke did. He never wanted this moment to end. Everything was perfect. He and Noah were so incredibly close.

“So good,” Luke panted, his fingers still entwined in Noah’s hair. The sight of his dick sliding in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth was hot. He just stared at Noah through have closed lids, drinking in the erotic sight. “So good…”

Noah picked up his pace, his rhythm more steady and sure. Luke’s groin was on fire. He could feel the pressure building…

“Noah,” Luke gasped, one hand slipping from Noah’s hair to his shoulder. “I’m gonna…I’m…so…close…” He didn’t want to just shoot in his mouth. And Noah most likely didn’t want to swallow. “Please, Nooaaaah…”

But Noah didn’t move, instead he continued to lick and suck Luke until he finally came. Luke did his best to keep as quiet as he could but it was an almost impossible task since he was overcome with the longest most intense orgasm of his life. As it subsided he lay there spent and trembling.

Noah pulled off of him, choking and wiping his mouth.

Luke reached for him. It wasn’t right that he felt so satisfied while his boyfriend was a coughing mess. “Noah, I’m so sorry. I tried to warn you.”

He swallowed and took a breath. “I know…but I wanted to…”

His gesture made Luke’s heart melt. “Noah,” was all he could manage to whisper.

“I love you so much, Luke,” Noah whispered, kissing Luke.

Luke’s first instinct was to pull away when he tasted himself on Noah’s lips. But he was quickly overcome with the intimacy of the gesture. Luke had told Noah that he needed to be close to him and they couldn’t get too much closer than this. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue deeply inside Noah’s mouth. Luke wanted to remember every nuisance of this stolen moment with Noah. Sadly he knew it would probably have to get him through some rough times ahead.

Noah pressed his body against Luke’s, feverishly kissing and grinding against him. Luke could feel Noah’s hard cock still trapped inside his pajama pants, rubbing rhythmically against his hip. “You…feel…so…good,” Noah’s hot breath panted against Luke’s ear. He nibbled the earlobe, then shuddered, wetness seeping through the cotton material of his pajama pants.

Luke hugged Noah tightly, never wanting to let him go. He didn’t want him to return to his own bedroom. Luke wanted to spend the night with him…wrapped in his arms. But he knew that was impossible. Already they had pushed the limits. There was no telling how much longer their luck would hold out. After all, this was the Snyder household so you never knew when someone would pop up unexpectedly. And Luke certainly didn’t want to get caught with his pants down so to speak.

“We have…we should,” Luke couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. It hurt just thinking about telling Noah they needed to return to their respective rooms.

Noah reluctantly untangled himself from Luke. “I know,” he sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair.

“This is going to be so hard,” Luke sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Noah gently said, slipping his fingers through Luke’s. “This is only temporary. One day it will be us. And I’ll write my own vows to say to you.”

“Promise?”

He gently caressed Luke’s cheek. “I promise to love and honor you.”

Luke closed his eyes, savoring Noah’s words, knowing that he’d need them to get through this new arrangement.

****

********

  
Luke was right. Everything had changed. Even though Noah’s marriage was in name only he still felt a certain obligation to Ameera. He needed to protect her…needed to make up for all of his father’s empty promises.

His father.

His father would probably be thrilled that his fag son found himself a wife like a _real man_. He’d love the fact that besides the night of the wedding he and Luke have barely spent any time together. His father would have hope that Luke would be out of his life once and for all. Too bad his father would never get this satisfaction.

Yes, Noah was married but it wasn’t because he was suddenly straight. He just needed to help Ameera…erase all of the bad things his father has done. And for what it was worth Noah was trying to be a good husband. He walked Ameera to all of her classes at Oakdale University, tried to put her needs as well as her need to feel safe and secure ahead of his own. While he was acting the role of the dutiful husband he was failing miserably as Luke’s boyfriend. Noah could see the sadness in Luke’s eyes no matter how many smiles he plastered on his face or laughs he managed to fake.

It broke Noah’s heart. He had hoped he'd put all of Luke’s fears aside the night of the wedding when they were alone in the parlor. Noah could still close his eyes and see and feel every detail. Going down on Luke had been a huge step for Noah to take. Maybe some day he’d confide in Luke just how much so. Noah knew Luke desperately needed to be shown how much Noah loved him. Mere words weren’t enough that night. Noah needed that physical connection as well.

Having Luke’s cock inside his mouth was such an intimate gesture. He loved the musky scent, the way it filled his mouth and, most importantly, the way it made Luke feel. Swallowing hadn’t been in his game plan. Luke even warned him, giving Noah plenty of time to finish him off with his hand. But Noah loved Luke completely and he couldn’t think of a better way to show him. Noah would do it again and again too because he loved being so close to Luke.

“Here are some more boxes,” Luke said, strolling into Noah’s room with an armful of cardboard boxes.

“I’m sorry about this,” Noah sighed. He hated that they had to move away from the farm, but they needed to put on a good front for the ICE, who were bound to be watching them extra closely since their surprise visit to the farm a few days ago. Noah took comfort in the fact that even though he was married to Ameera he was still living in the same house as Luke. But not anymore. He and Ameera were moving to Luke’s Grandma Lucinda’s cottage this evening.

“Maybe it’s a blessing in disguise,” Luke said, setting the boxes down on the bed. “Once you have your own place we just might finally get some _alone time_.”

“Well…it won’t be just my place,” he replied, hating that he had to remind Luke of this fact.

“But she won’t be by your side 24/7.”

“True.”

“Just think…with living at the cottage there won’t be any more rules. The possibilities are endless.” Luke’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

Noah hadn’t seen such life in them in days so he didn’t dare rain on Luke’s parade. He deserved a little bit of hope and happiness. “It will be nice to have a place with a bed…not that your grandma’s sofa, my truck, and the barn haven’t been interesting places to fool around.”

“Barn chores certainly won’t be the same without you here,” Luke said wistfully.

“I’ll just have to drop by and give you a hand now and then,” Noah replied, giving Luke a playful nudge.

Noah loved helping Luke out in the barn feeding the horses and even mucking out the stalls. Seeing Luke in his element was something Noah loved. His boyfriend really was a farm boy at heart. Luke was so at home with the animals and doing his fair share of chores. Some of that enthusiasm had even rubbed off on Noah. And up against him…

  
 _“Now why don’t you help me with some farm chores,” Luke suggested, playfully punching Noah’s chest. “Put some of that anger to good use.”_

_Noah took their backpacks and placed them on the sofa on the porch of the farmhouse. Maybe some good old fashioned physical labor was exactly what he needed to put the letter his father had written him out of his mind. Not that mucking out stalls took intense concentration, but it was a good way to physically work through some frustration. And having Luke with him was always a nice bonus._

_Noah had expected Luke to bring up the Colonel's letter or Noah’s father once they were in the barn. But he didn’t. Instead, he handed Noah a pitchfork and pointed him in the direction of the stall he needed to clean._

_When Luke first showed Noah all of the chores he did at the farm, Noah couldn’t believe Luke did so much and enjoyed it. But once Noah started helping him out he understood it. Rolling up his sleeves and getting his hands dirty was cathartic. He was happy to be able to repay Emma for her hospitably since she refused to take a dime from him._

_“How’s it coming along over here?” Luke asked, sauntering over to the stall Noah was finishing mucking out._

_Noah stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat from his brow. “I’m almost done. I swear I’ll never be as fast as you, Snyder.”_

_“Well…I have been knee high in hay since I could walk.”_

_“I bet that was an adorable sight…you in little bib overalls.”_

_Luke grinned. “I’m sure my grandma has pictures somewhere. Maybe if you’re good I’ll try to dig one up.”_

_“Oh…I can be good,” Noah said, shoveling fresh hay into the stall._

_Luke reached around and took the pitchfork Noah was using and tossed it aside. “Care to show me?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Noah’s waist._

_Noah turned around so he could see the mix of playfulness and lust in Luke’s brown eyes. “Sure,” he said, his voice lowered a couple of octaves…something it never failed to do when he was in Luke’s arms._

_Licking his lips, Luke backed Noah up against the wall of the stall. Hungrily Luke’s mouth met his for a series of hot, wet kisses…each one more intense. Noah’s hands traveled from Luke’s shoulders down to his butt._

__  
**God… Luke has a great ass…so round and firm.**  


_“Noah,” Luke groaned, slipping one leg in between Noah’s and rubbing his crotch against him. Noah’s lips traveled from Luke’s mouth to his neck, nudging his blue and gray scarf aside just enough so he could lick and suck Luke’s flesh. “Oh…my…Noah…”_

_“You don’t know how many times I’ve imagined us like this…in here,” Noah murmured, snaking his fingers through Luke’s hair._

_“You’ve had barn fantasies?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“I told you that I think about being with you all the time.”_

_“Do you jerk off to visions of me?”_

_“Us…together,” Noah breathed, staring deeply into Luke’s eyes._

_“Doing what?”_

_“Making love.”_

_“Making love…how poetic…are you sure it’s not just us fucking?” Luke teased, trailing a single finger along Noah’s cheek until it reached his lips._

_“Luke,” Noah moaned, sucking Luke’s finger into his mouth._

_“You’re so hot, Noah,” he murmured, his eyes were transfixed on Noah’s mouth. One day he hoped that it would be his cock in Noah’s mouth instead of his finger. Luke withdrew it from Noah’s mouth and replaced it with his lips. Oh how he needed Noah. Luke grinded his crotch against Noah’s, Noah eagerly matched his boyfriend’s movements, coming very quickly._

_Too quickly for Noah’s liking. “Fuck,” he gasped._

_“Surprised that a mere virgin can get you off so quickly?” Luke teased._

_“I’m seriously beginning to question this virgin thing,” Noah chuckled, playing with Luke’s hair._

_“I’m definitely a virgin.”_

_“We will be taking care of that…eventually.” Noah grinned mischievously._

_“And I think you should take care of that letter your father sent you,” Luke swiftly changed the subject. “You shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss it. Keep it…you just never know…”_

_Noah was a bit bewildered. “How did we go from making out to talking about my father?”_

_“Very carefully.”_

_“Obviously,” Noah laughed, tugging on Luke’s scarf._

_Luke tilted his head. “Promise to think about what I said?”_

_“Yes,” Noah sighed, knowing that he was beat. Sometimes there was just no way he could say no to Luke._

_“Great. Now let’s see if we can dig up something to eat…I’m starving!” Luke turned and headed out of the stall._

_Noah glanced down at his jeans. Thankfully they were dark enough that you couldn’t see any evidence of his little make out session with Luke unless you looked really closely. Noah followed Luke out into the yard. Luke was simply amazing. He was so lucky to have him in his life._

_Luke stopped short of the house. “I think there might be some leftover chicken wings in the refrigerator…or maybe there are some oatmeal raisin cookies.”_

_Noah just shook his head and entered the screened in porch. “I don’t know how you do it. Even when I’ve completely made up my mind about something you always get me to reconsider.”_

  
But Luke didn’t get him reconsider moving out of the farmhouse because deep down they both knew this was the right thing to do. And it was temporary…just until Ameera could get her green card.

“I’ll be right back,” Luke said, backing out of the room.

“Trying to get out of helping me pack?”

“No…I’ll be back.”

Noah decided to pack his DVD collection while he waited for Luke to return. Each movie held a distinct memory. _The Best Years of Our Lives_ was the first movie he showed Luke for their “movie night.” Sharing his love of the classics with Luke had been such a great experience. Luke seemed to love it just as much as him. They would make popcorn…not the microwave variety (Luke had scoffed at that idea, insisting on popping it the old fashioned way). The movies were viewed snuggled together in the darkened confines of the parlor. Noah enjoyed being able to share two things he loved dearly at the same time…Luke and movies.

Noah’s heart dropped. They hadn’t had one of those since Ameera came into the picture. There were so many films in his collection that he planned on sharing with Luke… _Rear Window_ , _Gone With the Wind_ , _The Graduate_ …the list went on and on.

_Stop it…you’ll show him these movies and many more._

“I…ah…have something for you,” Luke’s voice cut into Noah’s thoughts. Noah turned to find Luke clutching a black t-shirt with some sort of silk screen printed on the front of it. “I don’t…this is probably lame…”

“What?”

Luke handed the t-shirt to Noah. “It’s mine but I want you to have it…have something of mine…a piece of me…when you move out…so you don’t forget…” his voice trailed off.

Noah took the t-shirt from him. “Thanks. Don’t worry I’ll never forget,” he assured Luke. “And I think it’s sweet that you gave this to me…not lame.”

“Maybe you could wear it to bed and think about me,” Luke shyly suggested.

Noah smiled. “I can definitely do that.” He stepped closer to Luke, moving his head toward his but he quickly stopped himself before his lips met Luke’s and glanced out toward the hallway.

Frustrated, Luke backed away from him, shaking his head. “My god, Noah, the stupid ICE are not hiding in my grandma’s hallway.”

“I’m sorry. It’s a habit. We can’t be too careful.”

Luke sighed. “I just want you to be able to kiss me without thinking twice about it.”

Noah brushed his lips gently against Luke’s. “I’m sorry. Please bear with me.”

“I’m trying…really I am.”

Noah knew he also had to try to make this work as well.

****

********

Luke and Noah had been so close to finally being able to make love. They’d been kneeling together on the bed…shirts off…oh-so-ready…

And then the ICE came knocking at the door…a harsh reminder that Noah was married and Luke was on the outside looking in.

At least that was how Luke seemed to view things. Not Noah. Noah still knew that Luke was a very important part of his life, even if they had to play it cool for awhile. Noah had hated saying those words to Luke, but they needed to be careful. If the ICE discovered this marriage was a sham, Ameera would be deported and Noah would be in serious trouble with the law. He didn’t fancy the idea of sharing a cell with his father in Statesville.

But luckily Luke Snyder was a resourceful man. He was never one to take “no” for an answer, especially when it came from Noah. He had to admit Luke’s persistence…his passion to fight for whom or what he believed in…was one of the qualities he loved about Luke. Noah was grateful that Luke continued to fight for him. Luke did so in the beginning when Noah was dating Maddie and was still doing so to this day even when he was with another woman… again.

Thankfully Luke had come up with the brilliant idea for the three of them to make a movie together. A perfect excuse to spend time with his boyfriend. Even the ICE couldn’t question a school project. And ever since _Invisible Girl_ Noah had wanted to do another project with Luke.

Noah adjusted the water so he could take a nice, long, hot shower. Stepping under the showerhead, he immediately felt rejuvenated as the steamy water sprayed over him. A smile crept to Noah’s lips. Luke was coming over this morning to start making the film. And Casey had agreed to operate the camera so maybe after they finished filming for the day Casey would be able to take Ameera out.

_No that wouldn’t work because of the damn ICE._

Maybe Ameera could go grocery shopping or to the library… _something_. Noah desperately needed to be alone with Luke. The other day had been such a tease. They had been so close…and he hadn’t even gotten the chance to kiss Luke before they were interrupted.

Luke.

His incredibly handsome boyfriend…intense brown eyes, sexy dark blonde hair, soft full lips…

_Oh, Luke’s lips…mmmm…they’d feel so amazing wrapped around my cock…just licking and sucking,_ Noah thought, eyes closed and hand slowly stroking his rock hard dick. _Oh…Luke can suck me good…taking me so deep…and then…yes he’s going to…_

“Noah!”

 _Shit!_ Noah’s eyes flew open.

“Noah, are you alright?” Ameera’s voice persisted.

He pulled back the shower curtain a bit and poked his head out. “Uhhhh…I’m taking a shower right now,” he yelled back to her.

“I made you breakfast,” Ameera’s voice called through the door. “I don’t want it to get cold.”

Noah thought he’d made it perfectly clear that he didn’t expect or even want Ameera to make him breakfast or wait on him. The attention she had been lavishing on him since they moved into the cottage made him quite uncomfortable. However, now wasn’t the time to have that discussion again.

“Okay,” he reluctantly agreed. “I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“I’ll go ahead and get your coffee ready for you,” Ameera practically sang. “See you shortly, Noah.”

He waited a few moments until he was sure she was gone and then he closed his eyes, trying to conjure up the hot vision he had of Luke.

But it was lost.

Noah sadly resided himself to the fact this would probably be one of many more lost moments with Luke.  



End file.
